torn betwen two brothers and two worlds
by inusgirl4life
Summary: a young girl finds herself in an most unusual situation, to say the least...but what does this have to do with her?She's just a normal teen, until that fateful day
1. Default Chapter

-6trE TORN BETWEEN TWO BROTHERS AND TWO WORLDS  
  
prolouge  
  
WELL NOW THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER SO FALAMES/PRAISE/SUGGESTIOPN ARE  
WELCOME  
  
NOW A LIL ABOUT THIS FIC MY OC IS A 16 YR OLD FEMALE WHO IS SUPRIZED ONE DAY BUT HER PARENTS COMING OUT TO HER ABOUT HE PAST...THE LEAST TO SAY WHEN SHE VISITS THE PAST THE GROUP IS IN UTTER SHOCK TO LEARN THE TRUTH ABOUT A  
CERTIN PERSONS OF THE GROUP.....  
action  
"talking"  
'thinking'   
  
It was another normal Saturday for Aneko....she got up at her normal time of  
10:16, got dressed, groomed herself, and ate her ceral while watching cartoons.... Yes Aneko was a normal 16 yr old female who had the face that  
would make angels jelous ,with green eyes that changed colors with her mood, long flowing black tresses with natural red,blue,and green highlights ...ok maybe she wasn't so normal after all but she'd looked like that scence  
the day she was born. ( back in the living room eating her ceral).Aneko gently got up from her resting place on the tan carpted floor where she was watching one of her favorite shows....rugrats(a.n. aneko is in amrica.....read later on itll come together)Aneko finished her bowl of ceral just shy of finishing her show sigh "well another episode of rugrats finished"Aneko gracefully stood up and walked to the kitchen to clean out her bowl when her mother poped her head in"Aneko can we talk later?" "shure mother"Aneko  
replied. Aneko went about doing her daily chores , and talking to her numerous friends and before she knew it it was time for dinner. Aneko sat  
down in her usual chair and hung her head down hoping her mother didn't rember their little talk they were supposed to have "swettie your father and I need to talk to you" Aneko set down her fork and looked up at her mom "honey" her father said with the same tone of voice that comands respect and attention. "you rember what we told you when you were little?" "yah  
you said I wasn't your child that u were my legal guardians" her mother  
picked up where her husband left off "well you don't know how true that comment is" "what do you mean mother?" "what your mother is tring to say issigh do you rember anything before like any dreams ?" Aneko gets a far  
out look on her face like she was taken over "im little again and im in this forest and im running and running I fall down and turn on my back I see this tall masculine figure and hes hovering above me and then my eyes glow red and my hands turn a lavander color but at that point I wake up" " sweetheart that not only is a dream it's the truth" "Wha?""honey have you  
been over the fedula era in class yet?""yah" "well..........yourkindfromthatera.....wereyourguardianswellguardiansoftheportal........ you'retherencardinateofMidorikoandsoleprotectoroftheshikonnotama" Anekos mothers takes a deep breath "..........." Aneko was speechless due to the fact that she couldn't understand half of what he mother said "umm mom can u say that a little bit slower" "your from the fedual era.... You're the guardian  
of the shikon no tama and the rencarinate of Midoriko and the sole protector of the shikon no tama but not only that you have an ancient seal put on you when we took you through the portal" "what is it hiding?" "your true form.....your demond powers/form, and your miko powers."" honey" her dad exclaimed"tell her the rest" "you're a demond and the heir of the northern lands...........sigh" "so why tell me I mean why not when I was younger?" "  
well because we have a feeling that something disturbed the era and the jewel." "so what am I supposed to do?" "you are going to go through the  
ancient portal that your father and I create" "cool when do I leave?"  
"tommorow morning...so get packed" Aneko left as soon as she heard that  
tripping up the stairs on the way up 


	2. the ritual

CHAPTER TWO  
THE RITUAL  
  
THE NEXT MORNING/ SAME NIGHT  
  
"Sweetheart...honey....ANEKO!!!" Aneko woke up with an annoyed/scared look on  
her face "mom what do you want from me?" the teen asked quizzically "swettie It's time for you to leave" Aneko groaned, pulled off her cover and much to her mothers amazement Aneko was already dressed ' wow no only if she did that for school she wouldn't be late all the time' Akio giggled to herself Aneko looked at her clock "3:30A.M!! MOM ARE U TRING TO SLEEP DEPRIVE ME!!?!?!" "no swettiesigh we need to do the ritual before you leave....and your father and I need time to conjour up a portal on a certin object and keep it like that untill your mission is over" all Akio got was  
a gruff 'uhh' from her surragate daughter "no meed me and your father  
downstair in 5 minutes" "k" Akio went down stairs to tell the other  
guardian of the portal to get her past belingins. Aneko came down the stairs with a dazed look on her face "ok mom when are you going to start this thingy?" "right now change into this kimono" Akio threw the articl of white and red cloth to her little one Aneko came out in 3 minutes with the cermonial kimono on "mom I don't think this is right is it suppoed to feel like this?" "yes swettie it's a miko robe you will be able to distingush to others that you are to be respected...now if you don't mind sit on the ground  
while the other guardian and I preform our ritual" Aneko kept silent sensing that this part was crutial. The guardians drew a teardrop inside a  
6 sided star aroung Aneko and began to chant some language that Aneko  
couldn't uner stand until a pinkish blueish light was emiting from the  
pattern the guardians drew around her resting body and then her parents chanting became clear to her now pointy ears...'wha?' listenign closer she  
repayed the chant in her head ' secrete for a secrete give this beast another form, from animal to mammel claws to nails stregent to wekness....' This was the seal that was pout on her when she was little.....she rembers it now everything her real mother and father....her life.....and what her mission was 'give back what once was buried.......become your true self once again rise from the dead mammel to animal' the chanting stopped and Aneko opend her eyes the guardians looked at her like they saw some type of beast before  
them "whats wrong?" Aneko asked worried "notyhing dear you just look so much like your mom" "c-can I see a mirror?" Akio hangded a small mirror to the princess "here you go princess" "thanks Akio" Aneko looked at her true  
form' wow I would like to see thoes jerkd make fun of me now!' Aneko saw a very shapley female dog demond whon had slighty longer hair than what she did with more color to  
her hair and face....natural rosey lips, pointed ears and teeth, clawed hands, one blue stripe on each cheek signifying that she was a princess, and her mark on her forhead the teardrop inside the 6sided star to show she was the northern lands heir.......she noticed that her aroura was different she was a demond but she was radiating a loveing, calm, peaceful, person like the aroura of a miko....'duh I hope your aroura was friendly' ' hey who are you?' im ure miko side' 'oh' was the only thing she said....sensing that the hard part of the ritual was over she stood up with such speed and grace and walked over to the full legent mirror....."wow I look hot!" "get back over  
here princess!" the male guardian commanded Aneko say back down in the pattern....."what now?" "we are going to make a portal into this wall right here and it will stay here until your quest is finished you will be able to communicate with either of us because of the blood bond shared between us"  
"ok" Aneko sat down again and began to watch the elders create a portal....'wait wheres my bag of stuff' Aneko looked around in a panic "if your wondering where your bag is its on the kitchen table ""thanks Akio" "sweetheart before you leave we have some presents your parents would have liked for us to give to you" the guardians placed three objects before her ....a golden wistle "from your father........to call your transportation"....and another object....a silver locket Aneko opend the locket and gasped "is this what my family was like?" "from your mother so you always know where you came from" ...and the last object...twin katans "from us when you were little you weildeed the twin katans like a godess....and we hope you will pratice.." with the burning sensation of tears about to unleash Aneko wraped her arms around the guardians and wispered "no matter what you two will always be mom and dad" "now swettie when ever you get throught he portal make shure  
u mak that spot as your own so no demonds get through" "ok mom" Aneko picked up her pack and started to the portal "NOW DON'T FORGET AS SOONAS YOU GET THEIR FIND THE DISTURBANCE...AND FIND LORD SESSHAMARU HE WILL HELP YOU REMBER YOU PAST..!!!!" aneko not wanting to look back ran as fast as  
she could into the portal.  
  
Fin wow if I didn't have writers block I don't know what I would have done  
Lol from ure crazy yet loveable amanda 


	3. authors note!

The dreaded AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!  
  
I KNOW I KNOW U ALL HATE THESE....BUT I DON'T WANNA GET SUED SO HERE IT GOES  
  
I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYAHS AND COMPANY THE ONLY PERSON I OWN IS  
ANEKO ...WHO I MADE UP FROM MY OWM IMMAGE.....AND THE STORY FROM MY  
IMAGINATION.....NOW PLEASE DON'T SUE ME  
  
Love ure author  
amanda 


	4. Meeting

Ch Three  
MEETINGS  
  
An I don't own inuyashatear...but I do own Aneko!!!!!  
ha crazy lawer bastards!!  
  
When I last left you Aneko was running through the portal........  
  
Aneko kept running and never looked back...she had tears pricking her eyes threating to pour out...'why....why cant I just stay with them...what so immportant?' Aneko opend up her eyes to see that the area around her was in a constant blur of different colors of the spectrum. Just as she saw the end of the tunnel she also saw a red flash and then TWACK "OWWW ......." Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off while giving the stink eye to the person who flew out of the tree...wait the tree? "Hey where the hell did you come from bitch?!" Aneko just brushed herself off and stood up silently...Inuyasha was starting to get a little scared at the demonesses silence.....the she trned and looked at Inuyasha.......'wait a second I kow that mark on her head...that symbollises the northern lands' and before anyone knew it Inuyasha was on his knees ( not like that u sicko's) "m'lady please forgive me for my rudeness" Aneko just stood their silently when she head a womanly voice "Inuyasha why are you on the ground kneeling before this woman?" "Inuyasha you may get off the ground and rise to see me" Inuyasha was waiting for her response "thank you m'lady" "Inuyasha you can stop calling me that" "well what am I suppoesed to say to my betrothed?" every one just stood their jaws to the floor. "W-W-WHAT DO U MEAN URE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TO THIS...THIS...URRR" Kagome stormed off without a second thought "Inuyasha...were not getting married... besides I still get to chose who I want to marry.....you...or your brother" now this was the news the just killed every thing "good demoness you mean to tell me that you are to marrie to either Inuyasha, or Sesshamaru?" "whu yes fine monk I am......but I need to finish something before I decide" "and that would be?" Aneko hear another womanly voice "finding who or what caused the jewel to become unstable and find it and protect it once again" "wait are you talking about the shikon no tama?" "yes I am" "I thought that kikyo was the protector but whe she died kagome became protector"the monk said not lie being left out of the conversation "well you see it a long story but I will be glad to tell you once we find you missing partner" Inuyasha just now realized Kagome was gona "Kagome" was the only thing you could hear ad the demond felw away to find the reencarnated presitess.  
  
BY THE GOD TREE  
  
Kagome sat their silently while she cried he eyes out "Inu...Inu...Iuyasha why?" she asked to nobody... the wind blew hermidnight tresses as a soft light came closer to her...it was Midoriko "Midoriko...whats going on....?" Kagome asked barley above a wisper "my child.....Let the demoness tell her tale.....but so you know your powers will wane from now on..." Kagome opend her mouth to talk but was intrupted but "Kagome!!!!....Kagome!!!!!" "I'm over here" "stupid wench why did you run away like that?" Kagome said nothing to the inu hanyo's insult but just turned her head to him an asked in a hushed voice "Inuyasha...can you take me to her?" Inuyahsa was taken back ' wasn't she just pissed to no extent at Aneko' "well..um...yah..." Kagome climbed onto the demonds back as he sped off.  
  
BACK AT THE CAMPSITE  
  
The exterminator who Aneko later found out name was Sango.....and the monk Miruko...(shippo isnt in this story)when Inuyasha came back with kagome sliding off his back she motioned for them to sit down "As you might not know....my name is Aneko heir of the Northern Lands and origional protcector of the jewel" Kagome gasped at her last sataement "I am the reencarnation of Midoriko...she created me from her immage strong, loving,nurturing,powerful, but the only problem was I was still a baby and could not protect the jewel as well as it needs to be...so she wen to kikyo and asked her to help with the jewel.....but when kikyo was killed she needed to be rencarnated....and now that I am back to protect the jewel from being further tainted...I will take it and be on my way" "umm Aneko we have a slight problem with that order" Kagome announced....."the jewel was broken into several shards whe it came out of my body and was hit with my arrow I am the nly one who knows where the shards are at" "did u not pay attention to Midriko? Hmmph I guess not...she said your powers will wayne...and do u know why?" Kagome shook her head no..."its because u were taken from me you and Kikyo have 1/3 of my soul... and now that I am back your powers will be going down untill they cease to exist...." "Now if you will excuse me.....i nede to find Lord Sesshamaru and inform him of my presence." Aneko sped off with break neck speed she figured she wuld be their before night fall.  
  
BEFORE NIGHT FALL.. THE EDGE OF THE WESTERN LANDS  
  
'well I have at least half an hour before I lose all my sunlight I guess I stay right here in this medow' Aneko fell asleep but was awoken but something poking at her cheek "Is she alive?" inquired a little meek sounding voice "mmm...where am I?" "your in Rin;s medow of beautiful flowers" exlaimed a little girl giving a toothy grin "my name is Rin who are you?....oh you have a pretty mark on your head like Lord Sesshamaru" at thoes words you straighten up and look around then all of a sudden Aneko hears this voice........  
  
(hahah im gonna leve u theior cause its 4:09 in the morning and I have yet to get any sleep...I know I know please don't hate me....but a girls gotta look good 4 her botfriend tomorrow......so ill up dater l8r) 


End file.
